Two Bellas
by pridk
Summary: Bella is an average geeky teenager who is always made fun of by the Cullens but actually sings at a club every night! No one would ever expect Sweet straight A student Bella to ever do this but she isn't breaking any rules so what harm could come?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I have been dying to write a story with some idea like this. Tell me what u like! I am really excited to write this so please review! I am not kidding I REALLLLLLLY HOPE U REVIEW! I hope u like my story**

Hello I am Isabella Swan. Bella for short and I am 17.

In school I am a geek. I wear my glasses that are rectangular and have black frames. You know the type that everyone has now a days? Well that's what I wear. Random I know. I have brown curly hair that sometimes is wavy. I wear your normal jeans and t-shirt to school and why am I a geek? I will tell you why.... The Cullens and the Whitlocks. They are my dad's really good friend's children.

My dad, Charlie is a REALLY rich man and he has some really good friends named Esme and Carlisle Cullen and has been friends before I was even born. They are the nicest people you will ever meet but their children are the biggest asses you will ever meet. Esme and Carlisle have two sons and a daughter named Emmett, Alice, and Edward. The Whitlock children live with the Cullens because their parents died about two or three days after they were born in a car accident. They are twins named Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock. Keeping up with me so far? If not too bad. So Jasper, Rosalie (The twins) Edward, Alice, and Emmett live with Esme and Carlisle Cullen.

Rosalie and Emmett are boyfriend and girlfriend and always have been since 13 years old. Alice and Jasper have been boyfriend and girlfriend since 13 as well. Edward is single or dates a girl here and there. They all live in the same house.... the house right next to mine.

All five of them are amazingly gorgeous and popular. We go to Forks High school and this is where I come in. Since my parents and their parents are such great friends we see each other atleast 3 or 4 times a week because we go to each other's house since their our neighbors. Since I am not as hot as them or whatever they find it funny to make fun of me or annoy me so this is been happening since we were little. Now I am immune to their teasing.

Since my dad is really rich we have a really big house and since Esme and Carlisle are really rich they also have a really big house next door to us. My room is on the third floor. (We have 6 floors as well as the Cullens) My room is facing the Cullen's house so of course Edward's room is facing our house so we can literally see each other from our rooms. _Typical._ I hate it! Especially since he makes fun of me the most. I have a balcony too which I stand on often but have to be presentable or get teased the next day for like 5 hours by him.

I have a tiny crush on Edward even though he is a jerk but I hate him a lot too. I mean sometimes when my curtain is open and he can see me I make sure I look good and stuff but I mostly hate him. I sound like a slut but girls, you know what I mean when I say I feel that way about him.

ANYWAYS.... so since my dad is rich I have a credit card and a car and stuff like that. So i have had private lessons for singing, guitar, piano, the harp, and even the drums. Also since my dad is rich I have had like 3 step moms. I have one now who is a jerk but I think she is his final one cause she has been here over a year. She is such a bitch to me but I am use to it. (My mom walked out on us) My dad is nice to me but he is always on business trips and stuff like that. I could flaunt my money around like that Cullens but I don't like attention like they do. I am pretty much in my own corner at school.

Now the crazy part of my life....

I have a lot of freedom cause I am a straight A student and never get in trouble but the thing is....

my best friend Jake form La Push and I have a band. The band is....

Me: Lead girl singer, Lead guitar, ocasionaly plays the drum

Jake: Lead boy singer, guitar

Seth: Lead Drummer (Back up singer)

Emily: Manager, Controls Electronic crap, and dances w/ me sometimes

Leah: Plays Keyboard (Back up singer) and dances w/ me sometimes

We play at this club live and we never drink though. We are all 17 and we have had this band since 15 but have started playing at the club since we were 16. We practice every Wed. and have a gig every Tuesday, and Friday night from 8:30pm-2:00am and play at a cafe every Thursday and Monday night from 7pm-11pm. My dad doesn't notice cause he is never home and my step mom doesn't give a damn. Ask me about sleep? Well my answer is sleep is over rated.

No one knows about me playing at a club or they would kill me. Sometimes people come from school but never notice me cause they only go there to get OVERLY drunk and lets just say unlike at school my hair is down in soft curls, I wear makeup, I wear sexy clothes, (Nothing too revealing) and I look hot. I never do anything bad at the clubs but it sounds bad. All we do is sing and then leave. I haven't even had a beer my entire life so yeah...

NO ONE knows about this, not even my best and only friend Angela knows. She is my only friend cause the Cullens and the Whitlocks convinced most girls not to like me. Only people who like me are some boys. SOME not a lot. No one would ever expect me out of all the people to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I swung my hand to shut the horrible sound off. Once the alarm finally shut the hell up I looked around and saw my glasses. Maybe I should start wearing contacts to school like I do at the club. NO... then it would be easier to recognize me there though I rarely saw someone from school there. Well another day of my boring life... you know until night.

I then realized today was Friday! Yes! Fridays was my favorite day of the week. First of all because I loved knowing that it was the last day till the weekend and also because I sang at the club on Fridays. The reason we got to sing at the club even though we were under age was because having a rich dad gave me connections.

I made sure my room curtain was closed so Edward couldn't see me and stripped my clothes. I walked in to the bathroom (Which was connected to my room) and walked into the shower. The water felt so warm against my body. When I finished washing my hair I shaved my legs and put some lotions and other crap to make my skin look good for tonight. I got out of the shower and put on a hoodie and worn out jeans. I blow dried my hair and straightened my hair but put in a ponytail so I wouldn't look different for school. I didn't care if anyone found out I sang at the club much the only reason I would is because I would hate the attention. I really doubt anyone would tell Charlie.

I got a granola bar and got my ipod. I know I am rich but I actually like walking to school even though I have a car. It only takes about 15-20 minutes and I like going because it gives me time to think. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started walking to school. I put the ipod in my ears and munched on my granola bar and started walking to school listening to the songs I would have to sing tonight. As I was walking I started bobbing my head up and down to the music but over the music i heard a car. I turned around and of course....

Edward's stupid, shiny, silver volvo was driving past me. He slowed down near me and rolled down his window. AHHHH! I hate him. I saw him talking but I couldn't hear him because I turned my music up. I looked at him and he was yelling trying to get my attention and the the idiot finally saw I was listening to my ipod. I then felt my phone vibrate so I paused the music and answered whoever was calling me now.

"Hello?" I answered fully aware Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward looking at me through their windows. They really need a life.

"Hey Bells I got great news!" I immediately recognized that voice!

"Hey Jake! What is it?" I asked excitedly. Me and him were friends since birth! I had a little crush on him and I knew he liked me but we usually ignored it. We were really close and I was always happy talking to him. He was my best friend. I was so excited to hear what he had to say I forgot about the Cullens still staring at me.

"Nothing much... Later!" He said jokingly.

"Jacob! Tell me or I will embarrass you BIG time tonight!" I threatened knowing he would crack.

"Okay! Okay! So I got a call from the club and they said we would get a contract for us to play there for a year and get 20% more money than we are getting now! Emily wanted to make sure everyone was okay with it!" He exclaimed happily. (Emily is our manager) I on the other hand had completely stopped walking, speechless, with my jaw hung wide open.

"Bella!? You better be okay with that! Right?" He asked nervously. That snapped me out of it.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted still stunned.

He just chuckled and said "Hey! That's exactly what I said." I just laughed and said "Tell her now before they change it on us! I am going to school so see you later!" I replied and hung up noticing the Cullens were looking at me with the windows wide opened.

"Hey Bella. Why are you walkin to school? Your dad can afford a car for you! Does he not love you enough to buy you a car?" Edward asked trying to get under my skin. I sighed and put the ear phones back in my ears and blasted the music so I couldn't hear him. He closed the windows and him and his family drove to the school.

Once I finally arrived at the school I just sat on the bench sitting there just playing with my phone because my ipod died! I was so annoyed! I loved music and now I had 20 minutes to do nothing. I then saw the Cullens leaning against their car and realized since no one else had arrived at the school yet guess who would probably talk to me?

I saw them look at me and they started walking towards me. I made sure to lock my phone and turn it off so they couldn't take it away from me an look through it. Once they made their way over to me I put my phone in my backpack. After about a minute I got annoyed at them just standing there.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Nothin... so who were ya talkin to on the phone earlier? What was his name Jason?" Rosalie asked rudely.

"His name is Jacob" I replied just as harsh. Most people were scared of her glare but after 17 years I was over it.

(Edward and Alice were twins and were 17. Rosalie and Jasper were 18. Emmet is also 18. Forgot to include that earlier sorry!)

"So you like the poor boy? I feel sorry for him." Jasper spat venomously acting as if he felt bad for Jake. "Of course you do." I mumbled though they heard me. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Angela's car come into view. YES! _Oh lord I just wanted to say thank you and um... I am sorry about earlier but the guy cut me off in traffic!_

"If you'll excuse me." I murmured and tried to walk around them but Emmett stepped in front of me so I couldn't leave. Instead I just sidestepped him and walked over to Angela.

I talked with Angela for the next 15 minutes until the bell rang and we went into class.

**Schedules **

**Bella's~~~Edward's**

**English~~~Math (Emmett has Math this period)**

**History~~~English (Emmett and Jasper have History this period and Alice has English)**

**Math~~~ History (Angela has Math)**

**Lunch~~~Lunch (Everyone has lunch this period)**

**Biology~~~Biology**

**Gym~~~Gym (Everyone has Gym this period)**

I got my way through classes and was dreading biology. I hated it because my partner was Edward. I could deal with his friends better because they weren't as mean. Don't get me wrong they were all mean but Edward was by far the worst. I made my way to lunch and saw there was Tristan and Conner in their corner again. They were the new kids at Forks High. I looked at them and saw they were really hot, as usual. Conner had dirty blond shaggy hair and the Tristan had blond hair that was falling into his eyes. They both had beautiful blue eyes and they gave the Cullens a run for their money.

All the girls were swooning over them but there were also many people saying crap like "Oh they moved here cause the went to juvie" or "I heard they went to jail!" You could easily tell the two were brothers but they were so cut off from everyone else that many people believed the rumors.

Angela and I bought our lunch and went to our table.

"Um Bella?" Angela asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"So Ben asked me to sit with him tomorrow at lunch.... Would you care If I...." She trailed off. I knew she really liked Ben and has since the 6th grade.

"Of course! Go sit with him tomorrow!" I exclaimed happy for her.

"You could sit with us... I don't want you to be alone." She said and I was touched by how she cared for me but this was her chance with BEN!

"Noo! Go sit with him tomorrow and then tell me all about it when I call you after school." I practically yelled.

"Thanks Bells!" She said and gave me a small hug.

It was only us two and I started thinking that I was cut off from the world too.... oh well. Then the bell rang. Ugh! I groaned and got up to go to my personal hell. See, to me school is hell and biology is personal hell.

I got my books and other stuff from my locker and made my way to biology. I sat down in my usual seat seeing Edward was already there like usual. Biology was my best subject so I usually texted on my phone during class to drone Edward out and to keep myself from ripping his head off.

"Hey Swan." He greeted but his voice was filled with venom. I just nodded and put my books underneath my chair.

"You know you should talk more instead of being such a social outcast!" He spat and that is how it went. He kept insulting me and I just shut up. I ignored him and he just kept insulting me while I pretended to listen to the teacher. Fun.

After biology was done I breathed out in relief and went to gym. I changed into my gym clothes which were seat pants and a t-shirt. After I changed Angela and I walked outside together where we were going to run. We saw the coach there and he blew his whistle.

"Alright! You guys are gonna run 2 laps around the field and then you can talk or whatever because we don't have the equipment we need. Everyone cheered and ran 2 laps. When everyone was done running most people were standing on the grass talking. I looked over to the bleachers and saw Tristan and Conner there talking to each other. Then someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see Jessica standing there looking smug.

"You don't have a chance with them you know. Ha! That is like so funny that you like them. They are so out of your league and don't even know your name!" she laughed.

"I don't like them I was just curious and what makes you so sure that they don't know my name?" I asked getting a little irritated.

"Ha! Like anyone knows your name! If you really think they will even talk to you, go over there and talk to them!" She dared and don't ask me why but I said

"Fine I will." and I walked over to them not sure what to do.

As I approached them I could hear them talking to each other rather quietly. So you know what I did? I just plopped in front of both of them. They both just looked at me and I said "What's up?" Like I knew them for years.

"Do we know you?" Tristan asked.

"Nope." I replied popping the p.

"Oh... any reason your here?" Conner asked. Both their faces were more amused now.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi- Actually I am not gonna lie, You know that annoying bitch, Jessica?" I asked. They both nodded confused. "Yeah well I just wanted to prove to her that I could actually speak to you. So yeah." I answered.

They both exchanged glances and Tristan replied "Well in that case..." Then he swung his arm around my shoulder like we were old friends and Conner plopped down on the other side of me and they started laughing. I was still stunned and finally laughed when I saw Jessica's face. They looked confused and I said "Jessica's face was priceless!" They both looked at her and saw her jaw wide open and her eyes bugging out and the laughed as well.

After we calmed down I finally introduced myself. "My name is Bella by the way."

"I'm Tristan and this is Conner." Tristan introduced.

"Are you guys brothers?" I asked.

"Actually we are cousins." Conner answered.

"Ohhh.... So you don't like Jessica either?" I asked.

"No!" They both shouted.

"She tried to get in my pants the first day I got here!" Tristan said and shuddered.

"I might of told her to fuck of..." Conner admitted.

I couldn't help it but I just laughed. They both started laughing as well.

"Aren't you scared of talking to us? You might become a social outcast!" Conner said in mock horror.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I already am a bigger social outcast than you and your the most normal people here." I replied truthfully.

"Nice! I am a social outcast too!" Conner said jokingly giving me a high 5.

"I think Jessica is about to blow up!" Tristan said grinning. I looked at her and indeed her jaw was still open as well as the other stupid cheerleaders who were gathering around her. Oh no! They were going to ask me so many questions at the end. I groaned and Tristan and Conner just looked confused.

"Why are you groaning?" they asked.

"I hate attention and look at the cheerleaders." I said grumpily but they just laughed. Just then the bell rang and as we were about to get up they both looked at each other mischievously.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well I just wanted to kiss your cheek." Conner said grinning while he was looking at the cheerleaders. Then I realized since I said I hated attention this wouldn't exactly help.

"Oh hell no!" I yelled running.

"Bella!" Conner shouted yelling running and chasing me around the field knowing exactly was I was thinking. "Common! You know you want to!" He shouted while I was running away from him laughing. Sure enough everyone was looking at us.

He then caught up to me and tackled me to the ground and we were just laughing like idiots with everyone looking at us but at this point I didn't really care. We both looked at Tristan and he was looking very amused and he walked over to us.

When he reached us I said "You my friend" I said pointing to Conner "Have just ruined your laid back, I don't care look." I joked and we all just laughed while we helped each other up. Conner then gave me a bone crushing hug while Tristan wiped away his mock tears and said "Oh, I'm not special?"

I just laughed and hugged him and we all walked back to the school and of course everyone there was staring at us mouth opened. I actually liked Tristan and Conner, more like friends, they were cool, and this sounds cheesy but I felt like I knew them since I was so comfortable around them. I can't believe they actually liked me. Well gym went the unexpected.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

So I am getting ready to go to the club and I hear the front door of my house slam. Shit! i just ran over to my room door and locked it so no one could come in and see me. I was wearing a really glimmery blue dress that stopped at my knees. Is glimmery a word? Oh well. I had silver flats on and my hair was flowing down my back in soft brown curls. I put red lip gloss on and put eye liner around my eyes to make them look smoky. I had a jacket on so I could walk out the house and not be noticed. It was 8:00 pm and I was going to be 5 minutes late to get there. I'm dead.

So I got my purse and jacket and walked down the stairs. I put my hood up so you couldn't see my face and I was about to close the front door when I heard Sarah, my dad's new wife.

"Bella where are you going?" she asked in a nasty voice.

I could feel her eyes on my and realized the Cullens were there too when I heard Alice say "Yeah!" in a rude voice.

"Out." I said harshly and slammed the door behind me. I got into my black range rover. I took off and drove around 90 mph to get to the club.

EPOV (First time)

"Hey mom! We are gonna go to the Swans now" I yelled as me and my brothers and sisters walked over to their house. We got to the house and slammed the door behind us and about a second later another door slammed shut which was probably Bella's door. Then her stepmom Sarah came over to us and greeted us. She seemed nice.

Then I saw Bella walking down the stairs and she was wearing a HUGE jacket. It pretty much covered her completely. Then as she was about to walk out thee door Sarah asked where she was going and her tone was completely different from the one she used with us. If I were Bella I would've been scared but she didn't even flinch. She opened the door and said "out." and the walked out slamming the door behind her.

"I am gonna go I forgot I am meeting Ryan at the school after school for.... something." I said and walked out of the Swan's house. I know I sound like a stalker but I followed Bella. I mean, sometimes I am curious. She is really different and when she was hanging out with Tristan and Conner earlier I was feeling so many emotions at once. Annoyed, shocked, surprised, angry, sad, SHOCKED, SURPRISED, but mostly I wanted to rip their heads off. I was actually going over to her house to tell her what jerks they were, though I never met them but I wanted to because I did not want her with them. I sound like a stalker! UGH! I just didn't want her to hang out with them. I was so mad earlier today that I just ran out of the school and went into my car fuming. I didn't even know why!

As I followed her it was hard to keep up since the girl was going 90 mph! Where was she going?! She lead us to some random club in La Push.

She opened her car door and jumped out looking around. She looked really suspicious. She then... wait.... what was she doing? She actually walked into the club! This was Bella Swan! Did I follow the wrong car? Nope she was wearing that huge jacket. Wait! How'd she get in there anyways? I got into the club about 5 minutes after her by just paying the security a little extra to get in the club. I looked around for her but she was nowhere.

Just then I heard an announcer yell "Alright! We have our band here today and lets give em a hand!" an everyone started clapping and cheering. **I know this club is different and nothing like a normal one in real life but I thought it would be cool to have something like this so yeah... back to the story. **I turned to the stage and saw some people walking onto the stage with instruments. Wait I recognized four of the people! It was Jake, Seth, Leah, and Emily. They were over at Bella's house a lot! Wait weren't they 17? Jake got behind the mike with an electric guitar and Seth went behind the drums, Emily went behind this electronic stuff and Leah got behind the key board and had a mike near by. I then saw a girl run up the stage wearing a blue shiny dress that stopped at her knees. It had a small v-neck leaving a lot to your imagination compared to some other girls in this club. She had beautiful, shiny, curly, brown hair. She grabbed an electric guitar and walked up to the mike. I was dying to see her face!

She turned around and I could not believe my eyes at the beautiful girl in front of me who I recognized.

BPOV

I ran onto the stage and went up to the mike.

"Hey everyone we are gonna start out with 'Evacuate the Dance Floor' By Cascada and I hope you like it!" I got behind the mike without my guitar for this song while Jacob got a mike to sing at the guy parts and he got his electric guitar. Seth got behind the drums and Leah was a back up singer and she also danced with me. Emily was doing a lot with the electronics in this song. I took a breath and started singing

_Turn up the music _

_Let's get out on the floor _

_I'll let it move it _

_Come and give me some more _

_Watch me getting physical and out of control _

_There's people watching me _

_I never miss a beat _

By now I was swaying my hips and making hand movements earning clapping and I saw everyone was dancing.

_Steal the night _

_Kill the lights _

_Feel it under your skin _

_Time is right _

_Keep it tight _

_Cos it's pulling you in _

_Wrap it up _

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose _

_(Feels like an overdose) _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground _

_My body's aching _

_System overload _

_Temperature's rising _

_I'm about to explode _

_Watch me I'm intoxicated _

_Taking the show _

_It's got me hypnotized _

_Everybody step aside _

_Steal the night _

_Kill the lights _

_Feel it under your skin _

_Time is right _

_Keep it tight _

_Cos it's pulling you in _

_Wrap it up _

_Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose _

_(Feels like an overdose) _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground _

I caught my breath here because I didn't need to sing. I was having so much fun but then saw... NO! It was Edward watching my wide eyed. He was in... awe? Oh shit! I walked over to Emilyand started panicking.

"Emily! What do I do? Edward us here!" I asked growing panic.

Her eyes went wide and finally sighed."Bella? Think about it! Prove him your more than that! He always makes fun of you now show him... And just have fun!" She said. I was then more determined than ever. I was going to prove Edward Cullen wrong! He was always a jerk and now he would know what he was missing!

_Come on and evacuate _

_Feel the clubbers heating up _

_Move on and accelerate _

_Push it to the top _

_Come on and evacuate _

_Feel the clubbers heating up _

_Move on and accelerate _

_You don't have to be afraid _

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track _

_That got everybody in the club going mad _

_So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall _

_And just shake that thang _

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby _

_Let me see you work that thing _

_Now drop it down low, low _

_Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Evacuate the dancefloor _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_I'm infected by the sound _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor _

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound _

_(Everybody in the club!) _

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me _

_Hey Mister DJ come burn this place right down to the ground_

I could feel a huge grin on my face.

"BELLS THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU SANG BETTER THAN YOU EVER HAVE!" Jack exclaimed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Jake... can't breathe!" I managed to get out.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" He said and smiled at me while putting me back down. "Ready for our next song?" I then remembered we were going to sing the new song 'Imma be' by the Black Eyed Peas. It was the first time we were ever going to sing it live! I got down and Jake and I got our electric guitars while Seth got behind the drums once again. Leah on the other hand got behind the key board and Emily got behind the electronic crap. Emily had quite a lot to do...

We then started the song and for the rest of the night I completely forgot about Edward until break....

EPOV

Around 2am I was about to fall asleep but I needed to talk to Bella. Bella went up to the microphone and announced they were done and said good night. I was still shocked at how different she was than I expected. I then saw her get down from stage but before I could get to her she glanced at me and then ran to her car leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I don't know what happened. I woke up with a killer headache and saw Emmett standing there grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Edward! Your up!" He boomed and I could feel a huge pain in my head. Was he always that loud? I groaned and opened my eyes all the way. That was a huge mistake! I saw the light and I felt like I was going to hurl.

"What, what happened?" I asked quietly.

"Dude you were drunk! I got a call from you and you said you were at a bar in La Push. Thank god there were only two bars there. I went to the bar and saw you passed out in a chair. How did you get there?" He asked.

"First talk quieter or I will personally hunt you down." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah sorry" he whispered.

"So what happened?" He asked again.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Edward how did you get in a bar and... why were you there?" he asked.

Wait! A bar? How did I get there? I just remember asking a bartender for a few beers. Wait how did I get to the bar again?

*****************************************************************************

**Okay PLEASE READ THIS!**

**So I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating a lot and I hope you like it. I wish you would review and also sorry this was so short. **

**Please read my other story, Playa Ed**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I was freaking out in my room because Edward and his family were suppose to come over today in... 10 minutes! I had jeans and a white blouse on with my glasses. I left my hair down which was in natural curls that flowed down and stopped a few inches above my stomach. My plan was to pretty much to play dumb and see what would happen. Did he tell his family?

"Bells! They are gonna be here any time!" My dad yelled from the floor below.

"I know I am just brushing my hair" I lied.

I was really pacing back and forth around my room freaking out. Charlie wouldn't be around most of the time today when the Cullens would be over. When the parents were around they played perfect little children so today I was in for torture.

I got my book _Withering Heights_ and walked downstairs reading it. While I was in the middle of the third paragraph I heard the front door open. Remember act natural! I peeked up from my book and saw Edward in the middle of the group. He wasn't looking at me in any different way and neither was his family. He actually looked like he had a headache.

"Hello." Emmett boomed.

"Dude! Not so loud. Oh god that hurt!" Edward muttered. Wait! He had a hangover! Did he even remember me singing? I need to find out!

"So... " I said trailing off.

"Yeah..." Jasper said as well.

Just then my dad came bouncing down the stairs greeting each one of them while Edward was trying hard not to pass out. He wasn't looking at me any differently and neither was his family so did he tell any of them and did he remember?

"Hello kids! How are you guys?" Charlie asked. They all just said good and acted very polite.

"Hey I know I said I'd hang out with you guys today but I just got a call from work so I am gonna head out. Sorry Bells." Charlie said looking around for his car keys. I shrugged off the disappointment that flowed through me and reassured him it was fine.

Right when he walked out the door the Cullens just stared at me with that mean glare/look on their faces.

"So... Edward what did you do last night?" I asked Edward looking amused really trying to figure out if he remembered anything.

Instead of being met with a witty remark by Edward I was met by a booming laugh from Emmett.

"He doesn't remember!" Emmett said in between his laughter.

"I think anyone could figure that out genius." Edward remarked bitterly.

With that one statement I knew he forgot everything and I could feel the big grin stretch over my face. Yes! Yes! Yes! I am NOT screwed! I can still play and no one will ever know! I just have to make sure no one is following me to the club and I will be fine! Oh I can't wait to tell the band!

"Well I'm outta here." Rosalie stated as she walked out the door and I watched as the others followed her.

When they shut the door behind them I let out a squeal I had not realized I had been holding in. I grabbed my guitar, ran up into my room, and played _smile _by _Uncle Kracker_. Even though it was by a guy I loved how it sounded.

_You're better then the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me, _

_Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

As I got to this part I started dancing around and played my guitar singing louder in a more chirper voice while bobbing my head up and down.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

As I got to the chorus I started making longer, more dramatic movements with my guitar swinging my head side to side like I did on stage.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

At this part I got still and started to sing much quieter and felt a grin stretch across my face as I sang. Now I was in the zone and I played, and sang like I would at the cafe or the club. (Remember she plays at a club and also plays at a cafe)

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

I slowly slipped my guitar off my shoulder and collapsed on my bed. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me through the window from his room with a look of confusion in his eyes. What was he thinking about? How the hell would I know? I felt panic wash over me but ignored it. Instead of blushing, or leaving my room I glared at him. I swear I thought I saw him flinch but instead of pondering over it I slowly walked over to the window and instead of doing something he'd expect me to do I smiled sweetly at him and shut the blinds so he could no longer see me.

**Please review and tell me if you think I should change something and I will take your suggestions seriously and consider them. I hoped you liked it and I hope I didn't disappoint. **


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

As I walked into my house I was still trying to remember how the hell I had gotten into a club. I walked upstairs in my room and started thinking but I couldn't come up with an explanation. I then saw Bella run into her room with a guitar slung over her shoulder. She was grinning ear to ear and started playing. I watched her confused. I didn't know she played the guitar. She was so into it I wished I could hear her. She obviously had not noticed me yet and was still playing for a few minutes. I then felt like I had seen her play before. Her stance, her smile, her hair swinging back and forth looked so familiar. I saw her dancing around her room and playing while she was singing. I wish I could hear her. Was she good or was she just playing randomly? I couldn't put my finger on it but I swear I have seen her play before but when? No I am just confused after the hangover. Yeah.

When she finished she took off her guitar and flopped onto her bed. She turned her head and saw me staring at her like an idiot. I saw her eyes widen slightly but then she got up and walked over towards her window. She was probably gonna blush and say she was just joking or make up a stupid excuse but she did neither.

She smiled at me sweetly and in one swift movement she shut the blindfolds so I could no longer see her.

I was heading downstairs in shock. I could not believe she just shut the blinds on me like that. I am not gonna lie I was a bit impressed but I mean Bella never did that. Whatever I don't give a damn... right?

After climbing down the stairs I was met with the smell of lasagna. I saw my mom, Esme cooking and saw her focusing on the lasagna.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

"Hello Edward, how are you?" she asked grinning. I loved my mom. She always made me feel good because of how she was in a good mood and gave us a lot of advice. Just then I noticed Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper grimacing.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Guess where we are staying?" Rosalie spat annoyed.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Sweety, me and your dad are going to be out of town for a few days, no longer than a week and we were thinking you would stay with the Swans for a few days." Esme answered. HUH! OH GOD! I DID NOT WANNA GO THERE IT WAS SO BORING EVERY TIME WE WENT THERE!

"Mom why can't you leave us alone at the house?" I asked sweetly.

"Honey, I trust you but last time me and your father left the house we came back to find you all throwing a party. Also the Swans are like family." She said. I sighed knowing there was no way out of this considering on how she walked in on Emmett swinging his jeans in the air drunk in nothing but his boxers the last time she left us alone at the house.

"When are we going over?" I asked bitterly.

"This afternoon so pack." Esme replied. I groaned inwardly and stalked up to my room getting ready to pack.

**I was going to leave it here but decided against it so I am gonna continue w/ the story.**

BPOV

I hated when the Cullens came over! Since our parents thought we were friends with each other they always made the Cullens sleep in the rooms surrounding mine. I hated it and the only reason I never went crazy was because I would always go in the balcony, lock the door and play my guitar or sneak out from my balcony (Which I have been doing for years) and play on my old swing set. It was almost a routine now. I have been having to sneak around when ever they were over because of the band too. Ever since we have been getting more gigs I just disappear and say I was in my room. It is really easy. I was so annoyed though. I mean, can't I get one week free from the Cullens?

Thank god today was Saturday which meant NO gigs so I didn't have to sneak around tonight while they were over. "So when are they comin?" I asked my dad sipping orange juice out of a cup over the phone as he told me about the stupid, arrogant, selfish brats coming over.

"In about ten minutes." My dad answered.

"WHAT!" I screeched spitting out my orange juice. They were over earlier! COMMON!

"Is there a problem?" Charlie asked confused.

"No dad. I am gonna go bye, Love you." and with that I hung up.

"Bella you should change or something." Sarah said rudely while applying lip gloss.

AHHH! I hater her! She was like what? 20 something and was blond. She was so fake it wasn't even funny. She was always wearing clothes that pretty much left NOTHING to the imagination. She also was always flirting with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. It was disgusting! I think she will last for about half a year and then be replaced by another blond bimbo.

I signed sadly and walked up to my room waiting for the brats to show up and move into their room.

After about twenty minutes of loathing I heard the door swing open and heard Sarah greeting the Cullens.

"Oh hello you guys! Hows it going?" She asked. I could almost picture her fake smile plastered on her face.

"Good thanks." Jasper replied.

"Well just move into your room and Bella is in her room." she said sweetly. I could hear her say my name with disgust but brushed it off.

"Thanks Sarah." Alice thanked and I could hear their footsteps heading upstairs.

_This use to be a fun house_

_But now it's filled with evil-_

"Hello?" I answered my phone. **(The song was fun house by P!nk, that was her ringtone by the way) **

"Hey Bells. Can I come over I am bored." Jake asked.

"Oh thank god! Please I am begging!" I pleaded.

"Yeah I will be there in ten. So I'm guessing the Cullen are there?" He guessed.

"Obviously." I muttered.

"Kay well I am almost there." He said and after a minute of talking we hung up. Only about 2 seconds later I heard the bell ring. I sprinted down the stairs and swung the door open. I looked up and saw Jake grinning down at me and pulled me to his chest giving me a bone crushing hug.

We were laughing like maniacs and he had this big grin on his face.

"I haven't seen you in a whole day!" He complained dramatically but I just laughed.

"Oh what ever will you do?" I asked mockingly.

"Oh thank god your here I thought I was gonna die!" I muttered smiling once he put me down. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I whirled around and saw the Cullens looking at us.

"Oh hey guys I forgot to mention Jake is sleeping over." I said not thinking, though he had never said he was. I then heard Jake laugh.

"What?" I asked Jake.

"You know me too well. I actually told my dad I was staying over for the night." He said. Well then I guess he was sleeping over.

I then looked over at Edward and saw his jaw clenched. He also had a confused expression on his face. He particularly hated Jake. I never knew why but of course since Edward hated him the rest of the Cullens did too.

"What's up with Drama Queen over there?" Jacob asked referring to Edward.

"Jake!" I hissed silently telling him to shut the hell up.

"What? Did he not get any for a while?" Jake asked sarcastically while everyone but Edward was trying to not find the whole conversation funny.

"You clearly didn't get the message." I muttered loud enough to hear.

"No but Alice certainly did." He replied referring to the fake love letter we might have sent her last month. Jasper didn't take that well while Alice was flattered and literally spent three weeks trying to find the guy. I think she was gonna turn him down but I could tell she was flattered.

"WHAT?" Alice asked confused.

"Hey! I do recall she isn't the only one, remember Sally?" I asked forgetting the Cullens were right there. Last year I gave Jake a fake love letter from the most popular, hottest, bimbo in the school. Lets just say he kind of embarrassed himself in front of a LOT of people. **(Author's note: Jake and Bella prank each other A LOT in the story but there is still flirting between the two later on in the story)**

"Oh your never gonna let me live that down are you? Hey atleast I am not the one who tazed a boy!" He replied laughing. I tazed a boy for trying to kiss me, okay big deal. I had a tazer that my dad gave me and in my defense his breath smelt horrible. I never saw the tazer again after that.

"Okay that was one time!" I said holding my hands up defensively. "And who was the one who got a fishing hook caught in his toe trying to catch a worm" I asked. Long story, but he was trying to get a worm and I don't know how but got a fish hook caught in his toe. Gross I know.

We stared at each other for a few moments and burst out laughing.

"Oh god, we are crazy." I laughed and then realized the Cullens were still there! I forgot! They think I am a goody goody. _oops!_ I mean I still am but I still have fun. They didn't know that though.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked cocking his head to the side while the others were looking confused but curious as well.

Instead of answering that just caused me to laugh as well as Jake but what stopped me was the honk of a horn.

"You didn't!" I hissed at Jake opening the front door.

|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|_|

EPOV

"You didn't!" Bella hissed at Jake.

She swung the front door open and there was the people she usually hung out with, Seth, Emily, and Leah holding sleeping bags.

Something was very familiar about them I just couldn't recall it. Wait what was I thinking!? I saw them almost every time I came over of course they looked familiar!

Then Jacob swung his hand over Bella's shoulder and I could feel myself growing angry towards him. I wasn't jealous was I? Of course not!

"Okay well I guess we are having a sleep over." Bella exclaimed to her friends. She then turned around to face us.

"I don't have to play hostess for you guys do I? No? Okay! See ya!" Bella called over her shoulder while her friends followed her to where ever she was going.

"That was unexpected." Emmett stated.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Okay PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Bella will be singing in another chapter VERY soon! Just wanted 2 give u a heads up!**


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Okay, we headed upstairs to my room laughing and we all sat on my bed.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked bored.

"Wanna practice in the basement?" Emily asked excitedly.

In my basement I had a sound proof room where I practiced if I got bored. There were all my instruments there and we practiced there a lot. Also there was a lock on the door. We all agreed and opened my door and what surprised me was Jasper, Alice and Emmett standing there about to knock on the door.

"Hello?" I said making it sound like a question.

"Um... hi." Alice said rubbing the back of her neck.

I was about to go around them when what they said stopped me in my tracks.

APOV

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

Bella whipped around and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"She said she was sorry, we all are, for everything. We are sorry for making rude comments, being mean, and just being as holes." Emmett said gesturing to me and Jasper.

"You've gotta be kiddin me!" Bella exclaimed.

"Look I know I have been mean to you these years but I am sorry and you never deserved this, I am sorry." I said truthfully.

"Your asking me to forgive you?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Bella I know this is coming out of nowhere but the reason I have been mean to you these years was because Rosalie said we couldn't be her friend if we were yours so we took the easy way out and were mean to you which was rude, hurtful, selfish, and cruel, and I know this is coming out of nowhere and you should be mad at us but could you give us a chance?" I pleaded.

I was such a jerk to her and I was... I can't believe I did that to her. It was mean and Rosalie did that but still I just... I couldn't believe I had followed her and Edward. I didn't have to be mean to her I could've just ignored her but I had been mean and said rude things and now I was asking for her forgiveness. I was such a bitch.

"Look, you guys have been mean to me my whole life and you want me to forgive you! Why are you doing this now? Out of all the times?" She asked angry now.

"We came because we discussed it and have been planing to do this soon and well... we just wanted to say sorry and hopefully we could be friends one day." Jasper said.

"I dunno, I'm just gonna go. I will think about it and I am gonna tell you the truth, I don't think we can ever be friends, maybe talk nicely but thats it." Bella said and her and friends slammed the door on us.

"Why did we do that to her? All those years?" I asked regretfully.

"We were jerks and we will make it up to her. I don't care about Edward and Rosalie. We are gonna help her." Emmett said.

We all looked at him in surprise. He had always done what Rosalie said.

"I know I know I always do what she says and I will try and be both their friends because if Rosalie really loved me she wouldn't do this." Emmett said and walked away.

I sighed and me and Jasper walked away greeted by Edward and Rosalie sitting watching t.v. bored.

"Where were you guys." Edward asked.

"Kitchen." I lied and sat on the couch with Jasper.

"We are going to make it up to her." Jasper whispered into my ear.

BPOV

"I cannot believe them! They are mean to me my whole life and then! AHHHH!" I screamed stuffing a pillow in my face.

They were probably playing a stupid prank on me or something! I still couldn't believe them!

I got up and said "Common lets practice"

"Bells no, we can just hang out, your confused." Jake said looking through my mini fridge in my room for ice cream.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: OKAY i know what ur thinking how can they try and be her friends but I need them to be friends so my story will work out later. I know it sounds crazy but if they aren't friends then the story wont make sense later on and I know that their excuse 4 asking to be her friend was stupid but please bear with me. **

**And that it is crazy she has a mini fridge but bear with me, in the next chapter or so there will be more singing.**

**Back to the story......**

He opened the lid and gave me a carton of ice cream and pulled me onto his lap wrapping a blanket around us. All of us settled onto my bed, flipped off the lights and watched movies until we got tired. I was so confused, and annoyed but I wouldn't show it, I would not give in.

**************************************************************************

SUNDAY MORNING:

I woke up in Jakes arm surrounded by Emily, Seth and Leah. After I got them to wake up we cleaned up, got dressed, showered and walked downstairs.

After we were done getting ready I looked at the clock and saw it read 10:00 AM. I walked told Leah, Seth, Jacob, and Emily that I would make breakfast and that they could hang out in my room till then. I walked downstairs and saw Sarah leaving the house.

"I am gonna like shop with the new credit card your dad gave me, I will be gone the whole day. BYE!" She said leaving. It was obvious she only liked him for his money, as well as all the other bimbos he married.

I sighed sadly and walked downstairs, turned the radio on and made pancakes, eggs, and bacon for everyone and sadly that included the Cullens. I know they were jerks but they would die if I didn't cook for them. I also loved cooking so I didn't mind. They were so spoiled though, so instead of dealing with them I usually left the food on the counter. I don't know why I even cooked for them when they were jerks but I liked cooking so it didn't matter. I was making pancakes singing softly to _Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble. _It was on the radio so I started bobbing my head slightly singing while cooking. Just then I heard the Cullens coming down the stairs.

I just continued what I was doing, including singing softly and heard them come into the kitchen.

"Why do you cook? Your dad probably considers you his maid, that's why he keeps you around!" Rosalie said. Her words stung but I ignored her and continued cooking. I then heard Alice come over to me.

"Need help?" She asked softly.

I turned to face her and saw she was pleading with her eyes. I nodded and told her to set the table. Jasper and Emmett came over and helped as well while Edward and Rosalie were just gawking.

"That's all, thanks" I replied smiling softly.

They nodded and walked into the living room and I could hear Rosalie and Edward shouting "What the hell was that!?"

Huh, maybe she had changed, but I wasn't going to forgive her. It took A LOT to gain my trust.

Then I turned the radio up so I couldn't hear the Cullens and they couldn't hear me. I was still making the batter for the pancakes when Jacob and Seth came down.

"What's up?" I asked wondering why they weren't upstairs with Emily and Leah.

"The girls put on some stupid fashion show and we got bored." Seth replied.

"Ohhh I don't think you got the message." I replied trying to hide my giggles.

"What message?" Jacob asked confused.

"No offense but your clothes look like you picked them out of the dumpster" I said teasingly.

"I resent that!" Seth said.

"Look at your clothes! The colors DON'T match at all!" I said slowly grabbing a handful of flour in each hand then threw it at both of their shirts. "There! White matches with everything." I replied laughing.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Seth and Jake said at the same time while Seth grabbed syrup and Jake grabbed a bottle of melted chocolate.

"Don't you dare!" I threatened but right when I said that they sprayed me.

I shrieked but grabbed the whole bag of flour and threw handfuls at them.

After about five minutes we were having a three way fight throwing syrup, chocolate and flour at each other. We were covered in head to toe in it laughing like crazy.

Just then Emily and Leah came down asking what was wrong and before we knew it we were having a five way fight. We were all laughing and throwing stuff at each other for who knows how long! It was fun and then I heard Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie come in.

"What's taking so-" Edward asked coming in the kitchen but all the Cullens froze looking at us.

We all turned to look at them and stopped throwing stuff at each other but we didn't stop laughing. We laughed for a good ten minutes and finally calmed down.

"Bella what happened?" Alice asked slowly, still shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Oh, I was teaching Seth and Jacob that white looks good with everything." I said and that caused me, Jake, Seth, Emily, and Leah to start laughing again.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

**I promise there will be singing VERY SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

Monday Morning:

BPOV

"There's a she wolf in the closet" I quietly sang to the song as I quickly took a shower and wrapped myself in my silver robe.

**(She plays songs on her itouch as she gets ready in the morning) **

Silver is such a cool color right! Anyways I put my hair up and slipped my glasses on. I was about to take my robe off when Alice barged into my room.

"Hey!" she greeted holding a purple skirt and a white shirt. "Turn the music down!" I decided to give Alice a chance because she was never too mean and Jasper, Emmett, and Alice have been really nice to me these past two days and I overheard a certain conversation....

_Flashback~_

_"Why are you three being so nice to her!?" Rosalie shouted._

_"Because we are sick of you being a jerk and she is nothing but nice to us and she doesn't deserve this!" Alice shouted back._

_"Emmett! You are not gonna be nice to her." Rosalie stated._

_"Look I love you but I am going to be nice to her. Why don't you like her?" He asked._

_I pressed my ear to the door a little more._

_"Because... she... she is just... I don't like her!" Rosalie yelled._

_"You don't like anyone but Edward, Emmett, Me and Alice!" Jasper hissed angrily._

_"So!" Rosalie yelled again._

_"Just drop it, who cares." Edward replied._

_"Ahhh!" Rosalie screamed and stomped into a different room._

_End Of Flashback~_

"What the hell are you holding?" I asked scared of what she might say.

"This is for you to wear at school today!" She replied cheerfully. How could anyone be this perky in the morning.

"Tone it down. You are way to happy!" I stated.

"Your just grumpy and I don't care what you say! Your wearing it!" She yelled. **(In my story Bella does NOT give in as easily!) **

"No!" I shouted back but she jutted her bottom lip out and started pouting. It was just so.... sad I almost gave in!

"Okay, but come here." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just come here." I answered dragging her to the door.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" She asked clearly confused.

"For this." I said calmly and pushed her out the door laughing. I quickly locked it and put a chair against the door handle so even if she unlocked the door she wouldn't be able to get me. I started laughing and had to clutch my sides from falling down on the ground.

"Isabella Swan! This is not funny!" She shrieked angrily.

"Ha! Bella? I cannot believe you just did that to Alice! I love you!" Emmett bellowed and I could heard everyone coming out of their rooms to see what was going on. I then heard the back of his head get smacked.

"Shut up!" Rosalie hissed and I could hear her go back into her room.

"No matter how much I don't like her, I cannot believe she did that to you Alice! Did you use your pout?!" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Ugh! It always works!" Alice complained.

I could then hear everyone laughing so I just turned my itouch back on and heard the song 3 by Britney Spears.

I sang quietly to it and started getting ready and ended up wearing a green sweatshirt from Aeropostale and also wore dark blue skinny jeans and put on brown uggs over them. I walked out of my room and headed down stairs to make breakfast but heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked distractedly.

"Hey girl!" I heard Emily's voice.

"Hey girl!" I replied.

"Okay so... Guess what!?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked grabbing a granola bar. Screw breakfast.

"I got a gig for us on Saturday night and it is for a college party!" She nearly yelled.

"Your kidding!" I asked excited now.

"Nope! So we have gotta practice soon. I am so excited!" She said happily. I let out a little squeal.

"Now your happy!" Alice said. I whirled around and saw Alice, Edward, and Emmett coming down the stairs.

"Oh Cullens are there... how long are the Cullens staying?" Emily asked and I could hear sympathy somewhere in her voice.

"I have no clue." I muttered. "So anyways, we should um... _study_ at my house... you know... after _it_ goes." I said.

"_Study_ means band practice and _it goes_ means after the Cullens go to live at their house again right?" She asked making sure.

"Exactly." I replied smiling.

"Alright, we should and we gotta sing new songs at the party. Talk to ya later!" Emily said.

"Later." I replied hanging up.

"So _it_ and _study_ obviously means something else. What is it?" Alice asked from behind me startling me making me jump.

"It means exactly what I said." I answered sternly so she knew I wouldn't budge.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett whined jumping up and down like a 3 year old.

I was about to saw shut up but Sarah decided to come down the stairs in a short, skimpy, blood red, night gown.

"Oh hey kids! I forgot you were staying here!" She said delightedly giggling. _Gross!_ I could see that Alice, Edward and Emmett saw through her pathetic act. _Thank god._

"Oh hey Bella, shouldn't you be going to school or something?" She asked bitterly.

"Actually Bella and I-" Alice started but I interrupted her.

"Yeah. Your right, I should. Bye!" I answered and walked out the door. I plugged my earphones in my ears and bobbed my head up and down to the music. God, Sarah was so annoying. All she did was tell me to leave or flirt with the Cullens! I decided to take the long way to school which took about forty-five minutes. About twenty minutes into my walk I saw something silver out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and was greeted by that stupid, silver, volvo. I could see Alice driving and Edward grimacing in the passenger seat, it was actually pretty funny but I just turned around and kept walking.

"Bells!" I could hear Emmett shout so I turned off my music.

"What?" I asked turning around so I could see Emmett's face poking out of one of the windows in the back.

"Come on in!" Jasper said poking his head out as well.

"I think I will walk. Thanks though!" I replied trying to get myself out of it.

"Bella get in here now!" Alice ordered.

"Alice I actually wanna walk. Thank you though." I said once again.

"Bella come on in!" She ordered again.

"Just let her walk! She doesn't even want to come. She is so full of herself." Rosalie hissed.

"Seriously I am fine. Thanks! See ya at school!" I said ending the conversation as they huffed and drove ahead. I probably would've gone in if it was just Emmett, Alice, and Jasper but since Rosalie and Edward were there it would have been really awkward.

EPOV

I saw her eyes trail after our car as we sped away.

"She should've come!" Alice complained again.

"It would have been really awkward." I stated.

"So? I am telling you! You and Rose will love her." Alice said sure of herself. I thought about it and it didn't seem to bad. She seemed okay but i tortured her all these years! I promised Alice I wouldn't be that mean to her. I would just ignore her and stuff like that, but it would be hard. Rosalie wanted to murder Bella though, not kidding. I felt bad for Bella but I was just mean to Bella because the rest of them were. I guess I just followed them and got really into it but I was such a jerk that I could never laugh with her like Emmett, Jasper, and Alice do.

"Edward!" Alice screamed waving her puny hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of it.

"Get out of the car! We are here, ya know! At school!" Alice stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh." I said climbing out of the car. I was so annoyed I wasn't driving but Alice had to use her stupid pout, I still didn't know how Bella resisted it earlier. I was pretty impressed, I'll admit.

"Hey what's up?" Alice asked concerned.

"Nothin." I said jumping out of the car and walking into the school.

I can't believe I am think this but... I wanted to be Bella's friend.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV FRIDAY: AT SCHOOL

Tonight was the night we were singing at the college party! We were going to start singing around 10:00 PM. It was at some kid named John's house. I couldn't believe we were actually singing at a COLLEGE PARTY! Also we are gonna sing Tik Tok by Ke$ha. It is the first time we are ever gonna sing it live!

"Hey Bells." I heard someone say shaking me out of my day dreaming. I turned around from my empty lunch table and saw Tristan and Conner there grinning. (I only sit with Angela but she was sitting with this boy she really liked named Ben)

"Hey guys! Where were you all week?" I asked. They had been gone from school all Monday through Thursday.

"Camping trip. Weird timing, we know." Tristan answered. **No they are not vampires. **

"Oh." I said lamely not knowing what else to say.

"Can we sit here?" Conner asked smiling.

"No sorry. Tables full." I replied sarcastically. W e all looked at the empty table in front of me and they sat on either side of me. The table was a circle and could seat about ten people so they were angled good, if that makes sense.

"So... what's up with you and Cullen?" Tristan asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Which one?" I asked confused.

"Edward." Conner answered nodding his head slightly toward Edward who was sitting a few tables in front of us but had a clear view of us as we had of him.

"Nothin, why?" I asked still confused.

"The boy looks like he wants to kill us." Tristan answered. I looked over to him and in fact he was glaring at Conner and Tristan.

"Who knows. Anyways, tell me about yourselves. Play any instruments?" I asked.

"We both play the guitar." Conner answered smugly. "Impressive huh?" He asked wagging his eyebrows jokingly. I just laughed and said

"I play the guitar, piano, and drums. Impressive huh?" I asked mocking him. Conner just pouted while Tristan laughed.

"We should play together sometime! You know like a band or something." Tristan said excitedly. I looked at him and replied "Yeah! That'd be fun!" No harm there right?

"So what songs are you guys into?" I asked. I hoped they loved music too!

"Pretty much anything. We love anything from pop to country. I love Nickelback and Lifehouse! Oh and you gotta love Uncle Kracker." Tristan said excitedly. **Sorry if I spelt names wrong. **

"Oh I love them! We should definitely play together!" I replied excited now.

"You know who I love?" Conner asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jonas Bros! Love em. They are like so totally hott!" Conner said in a girly voice and two seconds later Jessica walked by talking with Lauren saying "They are like so totally hott!"

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I swear that girl annoys the crap outta me!" I said laughing but I think they knew I was dead serious.

"Amen!" They replied just as serious but laughing as well.

"Oh look! Ken doll wannabe at 3 o'clock!" Conner said.

"Ken doll wannabe?" I asked trying to hide my smile but it vanished as I heard Mike's voice.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted.

"Ken doll wannabe. Now I see what you mean." I muttered low enough so Mike couldn't hear but that didn't mean Tristan and Conner couldn't. I was trying to not grimace at Mike while Tristan and Conner were trying hard not to laugh.

"So um... I was wondering... You see, I was um... There is this dance and I... well I wanted to know if you would like to go to the dance... with me... next week on Friday." He asked. I think. It was kinda hard to tell.

"Oh I am sorry Mike I can't go with you." I answered.

"Why not?" He asked. Wow. Nosey much?

"Um..." I started trying to find an excuse.

"Cause she's our date." Tristan said pointing to him and Conner.

"Yeah we are all going as BFFs" Conner said jokingly.

"Oh. Well maybe next time." He said sadly walking away.

"BFFs?" I asked Conner laughing. I then stopped. "Your not gay are you?" I asked Conner.

"NO! Are you kidding? I'm to hot to be gay!" Conner shouted loudly earning a few curious stares and Tristan burst out laughing at my guess.

"Do you care that we are going together?" Conner asked serious now.

"No. That'd be really fun for us to all go as friends!" I exclaimed happily.

"What do we do for corsages and all that?" Tristan asked.

"Um... I can wear two corsages and I can get you guys the flowers." I said.

"We should all wear something weird! Like one color or all of us have stripes!" Conner suggested.

"We should do something like that! You guys should come over and we will plan. Right BFFS?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They both shouted. I think I liked my new BFFs.

~Later After School~

After school I started running home cause I needed to get to Leah and Emily's place to get ready for the party. I got home before the Cullens! As soon as I got home I grabbed my duffel bag with my clothes and make up and ran back downstairs to go to my car. I wasn't going to walk to La Push.

EPOV

We all walked through the front door of Bella's house because my parents were going to stay two more weeks in Italy for their business trip. We were going upstairs when we saw Bella scrolling through her ipod with a sweater and a duffel backs tucked in her arms. Her glasses blocked her eyes so I couldn't see them clearly.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked curiously..

Bella looked up at us startled. I think she just realized we were here. "Oh um... I am going to Leah's house for a few hours." She replied calmly.

"Oh... Why? Not to be rude I am just curious." Alice said and I could see Rosalie heading to her room while Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch. I was the only one still standing because I was so content on the conversation.

"Oh um... you know just hanging out." Bella said.

"Are you sleeping over?" Alice asked.

"No." Bella said.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"Just cause. Her parents don't know we are even hanging out. We are just going bowling and to a cafe. Thats it. Bye!" She shouted over her shoulder as she walked into the garage.

"What are your plans tonight Edward?" Alice asked.

"I think I am gonna go to this college party in La Push." I replied.

**PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE READ!**

**OKAY SO THERE WILL BE SINGING IN THE NEXT CHAP SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR HER TO BE SINGING! **

**SORRY I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE I AM JUST REALLY BUSY!**

**~Pr!dk~ (I know I copied P!nk, sorry)**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

As me and the band started driving to La Push to the party I started thinking about my secrets. Would they ever get out? Would I care?

"We are here!" Emily announced happily. She was driving and Leah was in the back while I was in the front. Seth and Jake took their car while the girls went together.

"I am so excited!" Leah exclaimed.

"Same!" I squealed. We got out and were met by the guys.

"You look good." Jacob complimented. I just smiled and turned around. I straightened my hair and wore eye liner to add that smoky effect. I had clear lip gloss on and wore a red skirt that ended right above my knees. I also wore a white tank top, and so did Leah, and Emily.

We entered the house and it was crazy! There were people making out every where and dancing to music. Then a kid came up to us. He had blond shaggy hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! Uh.. you can just go over there and play!" He said pointing to a huge open area meant for us to play in. His parents were rich. (So I heard) Supposedly they owned this huge company which explained the stage like place thing we were suppose to play on.

It took us about ten minutes to get set up and then we walked onto the mini stage or whatever its called and spoke into the mic.

"Hey! We are gonna sing some songs, and I hope you like em!" I announced into the microphone. I could hear some people cheering so we all got where we were suppose to be. I was behind the microphone, Leah was a back up singer, Emily helped with the electronic stuff, Seth played the drum, and Jake played the electric guitar.

**A/N: Yeah I know real parties are not like this but its a story so just pretend they are!**

They started playing and before I knew it....

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city (Lets go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back Im talkin' bout - pedicures on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite cd's Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

I started getting really into it swaying back and forth._  [CHORUS] Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh  Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh   Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger Im talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryna touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us -  Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Ima fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh  Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh  You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me  You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up  No, the party dont start till I walk in  Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh  Dont stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party dont stop no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh_

EPOV (Finally right?)

As I entered the house I heard a beautiful, familiar voice. It was amazing and on a perfect note. I walked around, towards the music and you know who I saw? Bella Swan! Bella Swan! I know! Bella Swan! She was great! It was shocking! I could not believe she sang and had not told anyone. She could be popular at school if she really wanted! Why didn't she?

Another crazy thing? She looked fucking hot! She had straight hair and you could see her eyes perfectly without her glasses. Her skirt ended above her knees letting her long, pale legs come into views. Right then and there when I looked up at her I remembered everything! It just hit me like a truck! It all just flooded back into my mind! I remember now! I got drunk after seeing her perform at that club! I remember! I remember!

BPOV

After we finished singing ten songs we sat down and took a break. This was so much fun! Singing here was so different compared to the club because people actually sang and dance and watched us. They were more our age so it was fun seeing some of them dance, not in a gross way though.

We all sat down in a line. Emily then Leah then Seth then me and then Jake. We all seated on a red leather sofa. We were all talking about how much fun were having when the last person I had ever expected to see sat down in the chair across from me...

EPOV (Sorry for switching their views so much)

As I sat down across from her I could see her chocolate brown eyes grow wide from shock. She had obviously not noticed me watching her perform.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey." She replied narrowing her eyes at me. Right when I said that I saw Jacob swing an arm over her shoulder protectively and I could feel myself grown with anger but quickly dismissed it. What was wrong with me?

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Nothing. You were really good." I said truthfully.

"Okay... that all?" She asked.

"Uh yeah... I guess." I replied confused a her behavior.

"Please don't tell anyone." She said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No one knows!" She answered in a tone that made me feel really stupid.

"Oh." I answered. "Okay. I won't tell anyone." I replied truthfully.

"Kay." She answered.

"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"No." She stated in a flat voice.

"Why not?" I asked confused. Why was she turning me down?

"Your nuts. Have you forgotten how you have treated me all these years?" She asked angrily. Oh god! I have been horrible to her! She was almost like a new person now though! Shit! I can't believe I forgot!

"I'm sorry but I would like to be friend-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I am sorry but I have to go back to singing and incase you have forgotten you have made my life living hell so I don't feel like dancing." She said getting up with her band walking to the stage. Oh wow... I messed up big time... I suck.

She had an incredible voice and I couldn't look away. I looked at her the entire time. No matter how hard I tried I just sat down in a chair and watched. She was amazing and I couldn't believe she sang like that!

"Alright this song is meant for all those assholes that turned you girls down!" Leah shouted into the mic.

"So guys get off the dance floor!" Bella yelled into the mic staring right at me and she sang...

_Hi, my name is, You wont remember, wait till December. Cause you thought that I was pure as snow, Guess you didn't know. Hold tight, surprise, open your eyes its springtime. Flowers blossoming, I am one of them, bet you like how Ive grown.  Cause now Im that bitch, Youll never get to uh. Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk. You were too fly then, so fly away now. Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown.   Why, should I even remember, back when you blanked me, to put it frankly. But now Im back, Im not attracted, and youre not getting none. Cause Im, not for the taking, Im not a bender, return to sender. I laugh at you even asking to, to get with me tonight.  Cause now Im that bitch, Youll never get to uh, Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk. You were too fly then, so fly away now. Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown.  Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown. Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch, yeah look at me now.  You passed me by, never looked twice. Now Im the chick, you wanna be with. Isnt it so funny now, Im the one to shut you down. Dont worry girls, if he didnt notice you, Soon hell be begging to.  Oye, mamida..calmate  I feel ya  We all get burned  Those who survive are the ones that learn (learn, learn)  If it dont kill ya, make you stronger  Pero no te ponga como una chonga  Even though I aint gonna lie  It turns me on a little bit when you act like a bitch  Mama I know what you went through was hard  But the biggest bitch is karma, let her do her job (thats right)  Dont even stress these clowns, baby you a queen, heres the crown  Enjoy yourself, you independent now (thats right)  They lose, and you winnin now (Thats right)  Youre a shootin star, now let them know who you are  Cause now Im that bitch, Youll never get to uh, Cant get what you want, so youre acting like a punk. You were too fly then, so fly away now. Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown. Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch,  Now Im that bitch, and youre just a clown. Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch, Now Im that bitch, yeah look at me now._

Yup. If I want to be her friend this is gonna take a lot. That song was definetley meant for me... I'm in deep shit now!


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so a lot of people have been asking me the name of the last song and it is called **

**Now I'm that Bitch. I forget who it is bye but you could look it up on youtube or something...**

**Okay so i wanted to say that in a lot of stories Edward and Bella get together WAY too quickly and that isn't going to happen in mine. He is going to have to gain her trust.**

Saturday Morning: BPOV

As I played my guitar in my room I let the memories slowly flood back into my mind from last night.

It was crazy and I still couldn't believe I blew it! I mean I was really lucky last time but this time... I doubt it! God I was so close to breaking down after talking to him but I just sang up there and after that me and my friends just sped home. All I told them was that Edward found out and he said he wouldn't tell anyone although I don't know if he followed through.

I really hoped he wouldn't tell anyone but the sucky part was that he was still staying with me at my house so I just locked myself in my room and played the guitar. This sucks! What if he told his brothers and sisters! Would Alice be mad I didn't tell her? Would they tell my dad? Man! I am in MY house in MY room with the Cullens staying at MY house and I am locked up in here afraid of THEM. I shouldn't have to stay in here! Maybe he didn't tell them!

Oh who am I kidding? I sighed and placed the guitar under my bed in it's case like usual and walked up to the door. Just as I was about to open it I realized I was in a long t-shirt with no shorts on. That wouldn't have gone well! I quickly ran to the dresser and put on jeans and a blue sweatshirt that said ANGEL on the back with a big pocket in the front. I then gathered up all my courage and opened the door as slow as possible.

As I walked down the spiral stairs I looked at my watch that I had on and saw it was only 8 am and knowing the Cullens it would be a few hours for them to get up. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and went down into the kitchen. I looked around not knowing what to make so I turned on a radio station I liked, hummed to the songs, and made spaghetti at 8 am. It would only take 20 minutes and I liked having weird foods at weird times so, what the hell?

As I started moving the noodles around with a wooden spoon I wondered if they were ready. So you know what I did? I threw it up on the ceiling! Sounds odd, I know but that is what my grandma told me! (Dad's side) That is how you know if they are ready. If they stick to the ceiling then they are ready but if they fall off they aren't. I use to love doing that when I was 9! I could feel a small smile spread across my face thinking of the memories. I remember throwing them in the air laughing along with my grandma and accidently throwing them on myself. I then threw a few noodles at the ceiling and 2 out of five didn't stick but landed back on the floor.

"Hey" I heard a silky voice say from behind me. _Shit!_ Maybe he got drunk like last time? Yeah right! I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:45 am. Why was he up already, I thought as I slowly turned around to face him. I grimaced as I saw him in his god like glory with his bronze hair sticking in every direction but he being him managed to pull it off. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black shorts. He obviously just got up but he still looked hot! God I hated that!

So what? I mean they are all gorgeous! Just cause I hate Edward and Rosalie and use to hate the others doesn't mean I was stupid. I knew they were all graced with good looks and you'd be stupid to not see that!

"Hey." I replied and turned around facing my noodles again.

"Bella. I'm sorry." He said.

"Okay." I replied flatly covering up the fact that I wanted to yank his hair out!

"Bella." He sighed. I turned around and saw him a few feet closer to me than he just was a couple of seconds ago. He looked at me with those deep emerald eyes and raised his hand towards my face to touch it but I didn't want him touching me so I just stepped back.

"Bella?" He said again which made me wonder if that was all he knew how to say. I just turned around facing the counter again stiffly and continued to stir the noodles.

"Bella. I'm sorry but you can't ignore me forever." He said seriously, and I looked at him, but just as he said that, one of the noodles that I threw up on the ceiling fell back down and onto his face! I looked at him for a second and burst out laughing as the other two landed in his hair.

"This isn't funny!" He protested stifling his laughs but I was to busy laughing to care as he was bust trying to get the noodles out of his hair, and pretty soon he joined in with the laughing as well.

Finally after we calmed down I looked back up at him and saw that our faces were only inches apart. Then out of nowhere his head started bending over to mine and he started tilting it slightly. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was going to do so I just turned around and poured my noodles into a bowl. Then I took a fork out of the cabinet, turned around to see his confused/hurt/shocked face, and walked back upstairs to my room eating my yummy spaghetti and yelled over my shoulder. "There are leftovers if you want some!" and slammed my bedroom door shut.

EPOV

Dammit! I was pretty sure I was going to kiss Bella Swan. I mean I was so close! I could not believe this but I wanted to kiss her! Wow! After all these years of being a jerk comes with BAD karma. I still can't believe we didn't kiss Also I think that I like her now. I still can't believe I was SUCH a jerk to her... and why was I? I really don't know! It was surely just another crush and I would get over Bella Swan soon right? I also bet she thinks I am gonna blow her secret.... Wait! Thats it! I will just prove to her that she can trust me. Maybe I will see some of her concerts, or even compliment her and join my other siblings and be nice to her. I will NOT tell anyone about her secret either so she can trust me more. I just want us to be friends. Man! I cannot believe how I got into this...

I'm an idiot.

* * *

**Tell me what u think! Too much? I hope you like it and I hope u review!**


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV - Saturday Afternoon

I just locked myself in my room too scared to come out. I mean, I almost kissed Edward Cullen! They guy who has been a jerk to me my whole life! I still haven't come out of here since the incident and it is one in the afternoon. Should I go to Jake's? Should I just leave my room and pretend like nothing happened? Should I stay in here for the rest of my life? Should I-

"Bella? You in there?" I heard Alice say from outside my door. I took a deep breath and replied "Yeah I am in here." as normal as I could.

"Hey. Come out! We should hang out." She shouted from outside the door.

"Uh. No thanks. I uh... I'm kinda busy." I said trying to weasel my way out of it. I was not in the mood for hanging out with anyone.

"Oh. It's fine." She replied sadly. I could feel her disappointment and I immediately felt horrible.

"We can hang out tomorrow though. Kay?" I asked trying to lift her spirits up.

"Yeah! Great! That'd be fun. Oh and we could hang out next week instead of tomorrow if you want since I am staying three more weeks!" She said running into her room. Good. Next week I would be fine and- Wait! Three weeks?

EPOV - Saturday Afternoon

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I were all hanging out in the Swan's basement. Her basement was awesome. It had a pool table, foosball table, ping pong table, air hockey table, and a lot more. Just then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said answering my cell phone.

"Hey Edward." I heard my dad say from the other end of the phone.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good. Why did you call?" I asked cutting to the chase.

I heard him chuckle and say "Well we made an offer to this company and they said that they would accept. Long story short you will be staying with the Swans for four or five weeks. You can always go to the house if you need something." He replied.

"Okay." I said taking this information in. "Bye." I said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Alice asked from beside me.

"We are staying four, five more weeks!" I groaned. I was trying to pass off being unhappy but I was excited inside. This would be a perfect time to show Bella that I was a good guy. I could show her me and she would be around me all the time.

BPOV - Still Saturday Afternoon

I was so jittery about everything. There was only one way for me to relax... play my instruments. I grabbed my guitar and went out to my balcony. As I sat outside on my chair I played the first thing that came to mind...

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_and I crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_The rain is fallin on my window pane_

_but we are hidin in a safer place_

_under covers stayin dry *(safe) and warm_

_you give me feelins that I adore_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_make me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

EPOV

_What am I gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just........mmmmmm_

_C: It starts in my toes_

_make me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_i always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

I couldn't believe I was listening to her underneath the balcony like this but her voice was wonderful. It had a ring to it and she sang soft but firm. I could hear her fingers strum the guitars lightly as she sang.

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_C: It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holdin me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever you go, I'll always know_

_Cause you make me smile here, just for a while._

I then heard her sigh quietly like she was frustrated. Did her song mean anything? Or was it just a nice song she liked to sing.

**Author's Note: The song she just sang is Bubbly by Colbie Calliat**

"Hello?" I heard Bella answer her phone. It was probably on vibrate.

"Hey! What's up." She replied.

"Tell Conner we should plan all of it and just hang out tomorrow after school. That okay with you?" She asked excitedly. I could feel jealousy flare through me. What was Bella doing to me? I have never felt jealous of anyone and now just because she was friends with some guys I was jealous! Me! Edward Cullen.

How could she be talking with Tristan and Conner though? Out of all the people they had to pick her!?

"Alright. See ya then!" She answered and hung up her phone.

BPOV - After Phone call

After I hung up my cell phone I get bored. What should I do? I can't sing loud when I am up in my balcony so maybe I should go for a walk and play somewhere in the woods. I do that when I get bored or need somewhere to play. The fresh air helps me think too.

I carefully swung my foot over my balcony ledge like I have done a million times and stood on the outside of the balcony. I stretched my leg out onto the window below my floor and climbed down a ladder that reaches down to the second floor.

I am now only one story above the ground. Here is the hardest part. I slowly jumped onto the grass making sure I put my hands in the right angle and landed on my feet gracefully. I turned around and saw someone eye level with me against the house wall who had just seen and heard me for the past ten minutes.

"Edward?" I asked confused.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked confused, looking at him.

"Uh... I, um..." He stuttered turning slightly pink.

I looked at him and realized he was directly underneath my balcony, against the wall, no doubt listening to me. Oh well, he already heard me at the club. I gave up and decided not to worry if he would tell everyone I sang at the club. If he did, he did, I would just let everything play out.

"Well?" I asked gazing into his deep, emerald eyes. His bronze hair was sticking in many different directions and he was still wearing a navy blue shirt that looked good against his pale skin. Hmmm... He was actually pretty muscular.

What? Just because I hate him doesn't mean I'm oblivious.

"I sort of heard you and I wanted to listen. Your voice is grea-" He started but I cut him off.

"Okay. Well, bye." I said stomping away from him trying my best to hide my annoyance. It wasn't that easy.

"Are you going to the club again?" He asked from behind me, curiously.

"Why?" I retorted still walking directly into the woods.

"I want to listen." He answered sounding truthful for once, still following me. Why would he want to listen? Can't he just make fun of me like he use to?

"Well, too bad." I retorted running into the forest.

"Wait! Bella! I want to-" He called out but I could no longer hear him as I was full out sprinting to my forest. My beautiful forest.

EPOV

"Bella!" I called out again following her into the forest. Where the hell was she going? I wanted to get to know her is all. What is her deal? Oh, right I made fun of her most of her life.

I ran into the forest trying to follow her but she was quick and knew her way around. She touched her feet to the ground one after the other gracefully but quick. After a few seconds of running after her, I lost sight of her. Where was she?

I then saw a pale foot disappear behind a tree. Ah ha! She was hiding behind a tree.

I trotted over to the tree not seeing any movement but slowly prepared for her to run when I showed her I knew where she was hiding. I popped behind the tree, but no one was there.

Where could she be? I searched around for some time and after a while I noticed a leaf drop from the tree she disappeared behind of. I brought my eyes up hesitantly and saw that Bella was perched at the top of the tree, well more like lying on a long branch. She seemed so comfortable and contempt even though she was _extremely_ high off the ground with her guitar still slung on her shoulders. I looked up and saw it was next to impossible to get up there, to where she was, so I called for her hoping to get her attention.

"Bella!" I shouted loudly.

"Hmmm?" She hummed distractedly.

"Can you please come down here?" I asked in an obvious tone.

"No." She replied simply closing her eyes once more. Her brown hair was laying loose in soft natural curls which framed her face nicely. Her eyes were closed though, which bothered me because her eyes showed what she was thinking. Her pale skin stood out from the colors around her and her face looked very relaxed.

"Bella." I pleaded again.

"Edward, really? Just go. This is my time." She answered more irritatedly now. I could see her eyebrows furrow a bit and she bit her lips unintentionally seductive.

Woah. I didn't really think Bella was sexy, did I? Oh okay. This will pass soon enough. Wait! I have a girlfriend, remember?!

Oh, shit.

BPOV

I was really annoyed at him because this was my time alone and he ruined it. I should have ran really far from him earlier instead of climbing my tree. AHHH! He is such a jerk!

"Fine, I'll go." He replied reluctantly as he trudged back through the forest. I admit, I feel a little bad but, he shouldn't have been a jerk to me my whole life and then expect us to be best friends!

Speaking of friends, I am going to hang out with Tristan and Conner. We decided to do stuff together, just hang out. We also thought we could plan for the dance or something.

I started walking in a different direction through the forest, following the familiar trees and rocks to get to my destination. Wow, I sound like Pocahontas don't I? Anyways I just decided to block thoughts out of my mind while I played my guitar, up in my tree.

**Bella finished playing guitar and she is heading back to the house.**

It was afternoon when I got back to the house. I got bored though and had no clue on what to do. Today was Sunday so no gigs, homework finished, played my guitar already.... I need a life.

I guess I could just watch a movie, but all the movies are in the basement and the Cullens are down there. Okay, you know what! I can't let them ruin my lives when they are living in _my _house.

As I ran down the basements steps I gazed at _them_ on the couch watching t.v. looking perfect as ever. I then noticed one annoying, pig headed, bronze one was missing. Huh. Hopefully a coyotee didn't eat him. I walked over to the movie shelf and grabbed a few good comedys and walked back upstairs.

While I was on the second staircase though I heard Edward enter the front door with his phone next to his ear.

I could leave and give him his privacy....

Nah! I slowly crept behind the wall cautiously listening to his muffled voice.

"No Tanya. I'm sorry."

"No. We are over."

"Look, I'm sorry but we are over." He said into the phone before he shut is closed, frusturated. After that, I quietly ran up to my room trying to seem like I had been here the whole time. I closed my bedroom door and locked it as soft as I could. Wow, he broke up with his girlfriend! I never figured he had one at the time but this got me a little angry. Not out of jealousy but out of annoyance! He almost kissed _me_ while he was going out with _Tanya!_ He could have cheated on her! He is such a jerk.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV Sunday Morning

"Oh my god I cannot believe she is doing this! AGAIN!" I complained, annoyed.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Look, Your father is on his business thing and I am staying over at a friends house for the next few days. Kay? So here are some chores to do..._

_clean pantry_

_mop kitchen floor_

_dishes_

_laundry_

_Sorry, Maddie __**(the maid) **__is out for the next week since she is sick and I forgot to call a new one so do them. They will be done by the time I get back!_

Normally she would give me more chores. See, whenever the maid is sick or something she always '_forgets'_ to call a sub in

and makes me do it. I would complain but she has got my dad wrapped around her pinky.

"Bella?" Jakes asked snapping me out of my murderous thoughts. _Again. _

"Yeah?" I asked snapping out of it.

"We gonna get started or are you going to keep having fantasies about killing your stepmom again?" He asked half joking.

He and Sam always helped me when this happened. Leah... not so much. Emily would, but she is in almost everything. Student Council, Dance committees and more....

"Yup. Lets get started." I said looking at the clock seeing it was only nine in the morning which meant the Cullens were sleeping.

"Alright! Let's get this thing started!" Sam yelled excitedly turning the radio on all the way. He and Jake all grabbed the cleaning supplies while we all planned what we could each do. I had to clean the pantry and laundry while Jake would mop and Sam had to hand wash the dishes. Yeah, that's right... hand wash. Last time he used the dish washer.... yeah.

I started unloading the pantry which would take A LONG time because we had LOTS of food especially with the band coming over all the time. The pantry was about the size of my room while the kitchen was bigger than my room.

This would take a while.

While I started unloading the pantry getting ready to reorganize it Jake came around mopping using the top of the mop handle as a microphone singing to the songs on the radio. I just started using a ranch dressing bottle as a microphone as well and Same started dancing around the kitchen scrubbing dishes.

We could have been doing it for hours! I have no idea though because I was laughing so hard while trying to get work done.

EPOV

I woke up surrounded by my family. What woke me up? _thud!_ huh? What could that be? I ran upstairs wondering what the thud could have been and was welcomed to a sight.

Bella, Jake and Sam were dripping wet on the floor surrounded by dish soap and bubbles.

"Sam!!! I told you NOT to use the dishwasher! I can only imagine what would happen if you used the washing machine!" She half yelled half laughing while Jake was cracking up on the side staring at them.

I slowly crept behind the wall listening to what had happened. I am bored okay?

"Sorry." Sam apologized still laughing not sounding sorry at all.

I then heard a huge splash and a few screams and that is when I decided to make my entrance. I stood up taller, straightened out my shirt and was covered in water right when I walked into the kitchen.

"Ahhh! Shit!" I heard Bella scream before colliding into me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her frame not letting us fall.

"You alright?" I asked gazing at her but her glasses covered her eyes.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine." She replied still in my arms.

"This is the second time you've done something like this in the kitchen. You were never like this a few months back. I kind of like it." I stated smiling. I loved having her in my arms. I know it sounds cheesy but it felt right.

"No." She said shaking her head in disappointment. "I was always like this. This is the first time you've paid attention is all."

I was about to reply but then again, she was probably right. How could I have not seen this? I always thought she was boring and did everything by the book but now I see her.

* * *

BPOV

I quickly untangled myself out of his grasp and walked over towards Sam and Jake.

"So. I'm done with the pantry. This counts as mopping right?" I asked referring to the dish soap all over the floor. Jake and Sam just laughed and started wiping the floor clean silently meaning they would ask about Edward later.

I then turned around and saw that Edward was still standing there looking confused and out of place. He made eye contact with me one more time and then walked back downstairs.

"Well. Come on! Lets turn the music back on!" Jake shouted laughing.

LATER AFTER CHORES.....

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech.

I turned to Emmett who was sitting on the couch watching t.v. with me.

"Uh oh." I said scared.

"Want me hide you? I could sit on you, but I might crush you." He suggested.

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech again.

"Quick hide me!" I screeched panicked while hiding under a blanket.

"Hey Emmett? Have you seen Bella?" I heard Alice ask him.

"Nope. Haven't seen her." He replied.

"Oh. So I suppose that lump under the blanket is your foot then." I heard her say before she pulled the covers off of me.

"Bella!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Come on! Lets go dress shopping!" She explained jumping up and down.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"The dance!" She stated as if it was obvious.

"Oh. I sort of can't." I said.

"No! Oh no! You are going to that dance! If your worried it's fine. You can come with us. I mean, it doesn't matter but we could all go toge-" she started.

"No. I mean I'm going just not with you guys." I said.

"Why not?" She asked. "You have a date! Who?" She asked excitedly.

"You know. It doesn't matter. Alright, well I'm just gonna go now." I said leaving.

"Oh no! Come on! SPILL!" She shouted smiling.

"Spill what?" Edward asked entering the room.

"Oh! The chickens done. One second!" I said trying to get of this room any way possible.

"Oh no! I know your not making chicken cause I checked in the kitchen. SO?" She asked again. Damn she got me.

"Tristan and Conner." I muttered.

"Oh my god! Come one lets go shop then!" She squealed happily.

"Wait what?" Edward asked confused.

Oh boy.

**Hey listen a lot of u guys have said i have spelling errors and grammar. Here is the thing. I have a mac and word isn't **

**built in and so i have this thing which is kind of like word but it DOES NOT spell check or GRAMMAR check so **

**sometimes my grammar won't be that good. I will try but I can't make any promises. I will also update my other two stories SOON!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sooooo excited because I just got word!!!! On my mac!!!! That means less spelling errors!!! YEAH!!!!**

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Edward asked confused while Alice was squealing.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Wait what?" He asked more confused than ever.

"BELLA! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH TRISTAN AND

CONNER!!!!" Alice yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Wait you are?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why? Is it that hard to believe?" I retorted.

"No! I just meant-" He started but by then I had zoned off.

"Why can't you go dress shopping with me though?" Alice complained.

"Because we are planning what to wear tomorrow." I explained.

"Why?" Alice questioned.

"Because it will look awesome!" I replied jokingly and turned my attention back to Emmett

and the t.v.

**Later that day: (Around 4 pm)**

"So… you're going to the dance with them." I heard a melodious voice state from behind me while I was cooking… _again!_

I whirled around in surprise and of course there he was. None other Edward Cullen.

"Yeah. I am." I answered briskly before switching my focus back to my eggs. I was craving an omelet at four in the afternoon. It's normal.

"Why?" He budged. Wow… nosey much?

"Why not?" I retorted annoyed now.

"Well, I just meant that you barely know them. Do you think it would be a good idea?" he

questioned.

"They are nice and I know them better than you think. Why don't you mind your own

business?" I suggested and was relieved to see I was almost done cooking my omelet.

"Sorry." He apologized and then right on cue came the awkward silence.

After a few minutes I was still facing my back to him and I thought he had left. I turned around ready to grab a plate but instead I met those beautiful, deep, emerald eyes that I hate so much. I glanced down and noticed his pale hand holding a plate with a fork in it.

"Here." He said as he handed me the plate.

"Thanks." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Your welcome." He replied still gazing right through my glasses and into my eyes. I could

make out a smile tugging at his perfect lips and before I thought anything else I might regret

I turned back around and placed my omelet in my plate.

"Bella?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I replied hesitantly turning back around once more to face him overwhelmed by the

closeness of our bodies.

"I want to… um… I wanna…. I wanna apologize for the way I have acted towards you all these

years and I am sorry. I hope we can be friends." He let out all in one breath.

"Look. That's going to be hard for me." I replied truthfully.

"Why?! You have forgiven my siblings!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"Hold it! Have you forgotten all the mean things you've done to me? Your siblings were not

near as bad so it's easier but you… you were horrible to me! I will try but don't get mad if I

take my sweet time about it okay!" I yelled and started walking upstairs.

"Bella. I am sorry." I heard him say but I ignored him. As I ran up to my room with my eggs I

grabbed my phone and waited for the voice that I knew could cheer me up in seconds.

"Hello?" I heard Jake say.

"Hey Jake?" I asked sniffing once and then wiping my tears away.

"Bella! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" I heard him say worriedly.

"Yeah! Yeah I'm fine. I just um… wanted to talk to someone. I was just bored" I reassured

him with a small laugh following it.

"Okay. I am coming over. You sure your okay?" He asked.

"Jake! Didn't you hear what I said? I said I was bored and I'm fine. Don't worry about me I

just wanted to talk to you is all."

"You need to work on your lying skills. I am coming over and I will bring my sleeping bag if

you want." He said.

"No need. You know we can pull out the air mattress." I explained.

"Kay I will be there in five minutes." He told me.

"Jake! Don't speed just to get here! I told you I am fine!"

"Kay. I'm coming over anyways since I know your lying. See ya." He said.

"Wait! Jake?"

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"Thanks." I said.

"I'm here for you. See you in six minutes." And then went the click.

"Look at us!" I laughed. Jake and I were watching videos of us. You know, home made videos

and they were hilarious!

"I know! Hey why are you pushing me into the snow? Come on get up man!" He yelled at the

screen. I just laughed and leaned against him. We were both in my bed under the sheets holding some popcorn. We always did this when we watched movies. We were next to each other and my head was in the crook of his neck while he was leaned against some pillows.

"I miss those days sometimes." I sighed.

"Yeah. They were a whole lot easier." He agreed and leaned his head on top of mine.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy but fought to stay awake. After a while though I just let myself fall asleep.

**7 pm**

As my eyelids drifted open I noticed I was in my bed with the lights shut off. My glasses were off and I realized I was on something warm and comfy. I looked up and saw Jake. His arms were secured around me and my hands were on his stomach as well as my head. His head was also on top of mine and he must have taken my glasses off when I fell asleep. He is such a great guy.

"Bells? You awake?" I heard him whisper.

"Yeah." I replied calmly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"Fine. Thanks again for coming over." I said. I could feel him tighten his hold on me for a second and say

"No problem."

"Do you need to leave?" I asked.

"No. I can sleep over and drive home tomorrow morning." He said.

"Thanks." I said smiling and looking up at him. I couldn't make out his face since it was dark but I could make out his eyes and could tell he was smiling slightly.

"Want to go back to bed?" He suggested.

"Yeah but if you want to look around the house and go do something-" I started.

"No. I am perfectly comfy right here." He interrupted and just like that we both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay one thing everyone needs to know is that I am TEAM EDWARD! So Edward may get jealous and there might be something between Jake and Bella at times but don't worry because I LOVE EDWARD.**

Monday Morning:

BPOV

As I arrived to the school I glanced around until my eyes fell upon Angela. I trotted over to her and we started chatting.

"So?" I asked.

"So?" She mimicked.

"How is it with you and Ben!?" I exclaimed obviously.

"Oh! It's great and we are going to the dance together." She replied excitedly.

"What day is the dance again?" I asked curiously.

"It is this Friday." She said.

"Oh what time?" I asked nervously.

"It's at 7-10:30pm." She said. Oh great! I was going to have to cancel on the band. I have never canceled since I never went to these things but now since I was going with Conner and Tristan it was different.

"Why? Are you going to the dance?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah." I answered sheepishly. I cannot believe I forgot to tell her!

"With who?" She asked. Well more like yelled.

"Tristan and Conner." I muttered quietly.

"Who?" She asked again.

"Tristan and Conner." I repeated.

"I can't hear you." She said amused now.

"Tristan and Conner!" I yelled.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell me! Anyways how do you know them?"

"Gym class. After that we sort of talked and we decided to go together as friends." I said.

"That's cool. I am really excited that you're going to this one!" She exclaimed. I just smiled happily because she was happy and waited for my next class.

As I sat down in my first class (English) I noticed Conner and Tristan coming in the classroom. This was the only class we had together. It sucked! Once they both spotted me they sat down on either side of me.

"Hey." They both greeted.

"Hi." I greeted back smiling.

"So are we going to your house or what for planning the outfits for the dance?" I asked. I was excited for getting crazy outfits for the dance. I wonder what we are going to do!

"Maybe we should just go shopping and look around for crazy outfits." Tristan suggested.

"I don't mind. My house is kind of crowded." I said honestly referring to the fact the Cullens were staying with us.

"Okay." They both said at the same time. I swear, sometimes I thought they were twins. After about a minute the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seat. We all did as she asked and she then walked to the front of the room.

"Hello class. Today we are going to go to the library to read since our laptops were supposed to be ready but some of them aren't working. I am sorry but we will just go to library and check out a book and read." She concluded. As we got to the library we all started talking about random things.

"Alright! What are your most embarrassing memories?" Conner asked.

"You go first." I told Tristan nervous about which one to tell.

"Okay. So there was this one time when I was on a date with this girl. I was only thirteen at the time so I was stupid and a kid. Keep that in mind! Anyways, I had mouth spray that makes your breath smell good. I was trying to look all hot and we were really close to kissing and I was trying to look cool so I got it out. I was about to spray my mouth in front of her and I sort of positioned it the opposite way and sprayed her in the eyes." He finished while I burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you did that! That is hilarious! Wait! Didn't you have to bring her to the hospital or something?!" I exclaimed still laughing along with Conner.

"Shut up! It's your turn!" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Okay well, it was sort of my first time wearing high heels and I was at my aunts wedding. She wanted me to be a bridesmaid because she knew no one else and everyone hates her. Anyways, I was walking down the aisle and sort of, kind of, accidentally, fell flat on my face." I said turning red. By the end of my story Conner and Tristan were laughing clutching their sides.

"It's not that funny!" I protested.

"Go already Conner!" I shouted finally ending their laughing.

"Alright, well… There was this one day when I was on television because they were interviewing our school and in the middle of my interview I sneezed. Later when I saw it on t.v. I saw after I sneezed I had a huge booger that was visible. After that I was known as snot boy." He ended. After hearing that story Tristan and I were holding each other for support while cracking up.

"Shut up!" He muttered annoyed.

"So what are your favorite colors?" I asked out of nowhere changing the subject.

"Red." Conner replied.

"Green." Tristan replied.

"What's yours?" Tristan asked.

"Today it is yellow. Yellow is such a bright color and I guess today I'm feeling happy so it's yellow." I said.

"What's your favorite Disney classic?" Conner asked us.

"Mulan." I said.

"Aladdin." Tristan answered.

"Yours?" I asked Conner.

"Lion King by far!" He said.

"What's your favorite letter?" Tristan asked.

"Letter?" I asked curiously.

"Well you already asked about colors. Why not letters?" He asked.

"Very true." I replied agreeing with him.

"Mine is S. I like how it looks." I said.

"C!" Conner said.

"Wonder why." I muttered loud enough for him to hear but he just chuckled.

"Mine is Z. I really don't know why." Tristan said.

"What word annoys you?" I asked.

"Freakin. I'd rather them say the swear cause freakin just annoys the hell out of me!" Tristan complained.

"I hate when girls say _like_ all the time!" Conner said.

"I hate when people say priss. I have no idea why but it just sounds annoying." I said.

"Okay. My turn to ask questions. What's a cool design?" Conner asked.

"Zebra stripes. I answered.

"I like cheetah prints better." Conner argued.

"British flags." Tristan said. Conner and I just turned to face him and looked at him funny.

"That's not a design and why?" I asked looking at him.

"It is a design and everything sounds cooler in a British accent. That's why I chose it and now I think you see my point." Tristan concluded. I gazed at him for a couple of seconds and saw his reasoning.

"You got to admit. Everything does sound better in a British accent." I said to Conner.

"Yeah…" Conner replied giving in.

That's how English went. We just had very interesting conversations and very intense arguments like the on you have

just witnessed. It was actually kind of fun.

Biology:

(Edward has this class with her and this is later in the day)

I walked in to the classroom and noticed Edward sitting his seat next to mine. I closed my eyes, took a breath, and walked over to my seat.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I muttered. All I heard was him sigh and lean his elbows against the table. I closed my eyes and thought about the things he did to me.

"_Hey Izzy!" I heard a mocking voice say behind me._

"_Stop calling me that! I hate that name!" I replied sadly. This was my seventh birthday! Couldn't he be nice to me for once? Why was he such a meany?_

"_Hey Izzy!" I heard him shout. I looked over at him and saw him holding my princess cake in his hands._

"_Hey! Don't do anything to it! That's my cake!" I shouted vulnerably. At that moment he dropped it laughing and walked away. Then the tears let loose._

I kept my eyes closed but didn't let tears come loose this time.

"_Hey Bella." Edward said. Not him again._

"_You know everyone is talking about how you are going out with Billy the nerd." Edward said._

"_I know okay! But it's just a rumor! We are only twelve! Why would I date?!" I yelled again which seemed the millionth time._

"_I know! Who do you think started it?" He asked._

I shut my eyes tighter moving on to another memory.

_I slowly walked over the backyard taking pictures of the flowers. I had just started photography classes and had over one hundred pictures too! I was so excited to show the teacher my photos. I loved taking pictures and seeing the beautiful lights, back rounds, and seeing what others could not. As I was about to take a picture of a pretty daisy my camera was snatched from my hands. I looked up and saw Edward clutching it in his hold smirking._

"_Give it back!" I shouted standing up._

"_Fine. Here." He said handing it to me. As I scrolled through my pictures I realized there weren't any._

I slowly let my eyes open and knew it was all in the past. I needed to let it go. It would make things easier and he hasn't been mean to me and who knows? Maybe if we are friends Edward will keep my secret.

"Friends?" I asked holding my hand out. Edward whirled around facing me. His face was filled with pure shock and happiness. He reached out his hand slowly meeting them both.

"Friends."

**They are finally friends!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Monday Afternoon:**

BPOV:

As I got home I couldn't help but feel the same. Wasn't a huge weight supposed to be lifted off my shoulders from forgiving him? If so, why hasn't anything changed? It felt kind of forced but I guess the only thing I needed to do was give it time. I mean, sure I would always be pissed at him, but I forgave everyone else and I am sick of all the awkward, intense, confusing, annoying, angry conversations that I have with him. I just want that to be done and move on, and now he probably won't tell me secret!

"Hey Bella!" I heard Conner shout. I looked over and saw him and Tristan walking over. We were at my house, we all decided to meet here.

"Hey! Want to hang out for a bit and the go?" I suggested to lazy to drive right now.

"Sure!" Tristan answered as they followed me into my house. As we walked inside I saw all of the Cullens and the Whitlocks were sitting in my living room just watching some t.v.

"Hey you guys." I greeted leading Tristan and Conner to the basement. I saw Edward frown a bit, Emmett not care, Rosalie just sit there, Jasper give a polite nod, and Alice bounce up and down.

"Why are they all here?" Conner asked.

"Family friends, so they crash here whenever their parents go out of town." I said while we entered the basement.

"This is your basement!" Conner asked excitedly.

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Nice." Tristan agreed.

"Want food?" I asked grabbing some popcorn out of the small pantry down here.

"Sure!" Conner said running over grabbing majority of the food in the pantry while Tristan laughed shaking his head.

As soon as the popcorn was done I grabbed it out and put it into a huge bowl.

"Okay, lets play a game." Conner said.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Um… catch these in your mouth." He said throwing popcorn at me.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" I screeched.

"Okay, ready?" he asked as Tristan walked over near me ready to fight for it.

"Yeah." We said simultaneously.

He threw it and we were at war. We probably looked like idiots banging heads once in a while trying to catch popcorn in our mouths while Conner was trying not to burst into tears from laughing so hard. Needless to say, we caught none. After a while we started throwing each other to the ground trying to get the popcorn and I found myself on his back pulling his hood over his head while he was trying to roll over so I would get the hell of him.

"Ahhh!" I screeched rather loudly.

"What happened?" I heard Edward shout and suddenly him, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie appeared.

"What are you guys doing?" Rose asked. For once, not snapped.

"Psht. Catching-" I started but I saw popcorn flying. I pushed off of Tristan's shoulders and caught it in my mouth!

"What!!! I beat you! Look!" I bragged opening my mouth showing him after I got off is back.

"Yeah! Go Bella!" Conner said bumping fists with me.

"That wasn't fair, she had higher leverage." Tristan said but couldn't keep a straight face.

We then looked at the Cullens again and saw them all gawking.

"Hey." I said finally noticing them. Why do they always catch me at weird moments?

"Oh, shit! We have wasted forty-five minutes. Let's go!" Tristan said dragging us out the door.

"Bye!" I called at them leaving with my BFFs. We got into my summer car and since it was such a nice day we took the top down. (I use a jeep in the summer, which is a dark navy blue, but my dad and I share it)

I was driving and Tristan sat in the front first and they would switch on the way back. We put on some songs, rocked out, and went shopping.

Since we were us, we didn't go to those prom stores and do all the crap, we went to weird stores and looked at different stuff. And this is what I settled on. ( ) it was cool, frilly and I loved all the colorful designs. (INCASE THE LINK DID NOT WORK) It had a cool vintage look and it was white with crazy designs in different colors all over. You know when painters put colors on their paintbrushes and fling splotches all over the paper? That was pretty much the design. Underneath it, there were red ruffles and ended above my knees. It was also strapless but I made sure it wouldn't show much. We decided they could pretty much wear any suit and we could get crazy ties. Tristan, Conner, and I then went to a tie shop, showed them my dress and actually got matching ties! We looked awesome and since my outfit was crazy we decided we could surprise each other and go nuts with the corsages and flowers.

"I call it a day." I said exhausted while we walked out of the store with shopping bags.

"Hey! Dairy Queen!" Conner pointed out excitedly.

"Can we go? Please?!" Conner asked as if he were three.

"Sure!" I replied excitedly as we walked over and ordered some ice cream. I got chocolate, Tristan got vanilla, and Conner got strawberry. We all liked the old fashioned flavors.

After we finished eating, I dropped them off at their house and called Jake to tell him I couldn't sing on Friday. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Bells." Jake's voice said from the other end.

"Hey, I got some bad news." I said.

"What is it?" He asked nervously.

"I can't sing with you guys this Friday." I told him.

"Oh. Okay. Why?" He asked sort of shocked.

"Because, I have a life. Don't sound all surprised." I responded teasingly.

"No, I am going to a dance with some friends." I said.

"Oh. With who?" He asked curiously and a little angrily.

"Friends. Look I got to go. Talk to you later, bye." I said hanging up. I felt bad for hanging up like that but I just didn't want to deal with him right now. He would go all protective on me and I didn't want to talk about that stuff for too long.

As I pulled into the driveway I saw the sun setting slowly. It was really beautiful. The way the bright orange ball looked in the pool of different colors. I got out of my car, walked over to my front porch and sat down on the steps just staring at the skies. After a few minutes I heard footsteps behind me but I decided to ignore them. Then, whoever came out slowly sat down next to me. I turned to see who it was and to my surprise it was Rosalie.

**Sorry for not updating for forever!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I deserve all the comments telling me I should update and telling me I am annoying, sorry but after a while I lost the interest in writing it but I will try to keep going.**

**BPOV**

As I gaped at Rosalie like a fish I realized she looked nervous.

"Hey." I said trying to break the ice.

"Hi. Okay, I am not gonna go on and on and make a long speech I am just going to get to the point." She stated pausing for a moment and continued with her eyes slightly closed.

"I know I have been a bitch. I have a hard time letting people in especially in our group. That is NO excuse and you have probably noticed I have been a WAY BIGGER bitch ever since three years ago. Something… happened. Also I guess I just hated the fact everyone in my family was telling me to be like you. Smart and to get good grades. I don't know why I have been so mean to you but once I started I never stopped. That doesn't make sense I know but I am going to try stop and I hope one day you can do the same. So… sorry." She said all at once and walked back into the house before I could even think about it.

What had happened? It does not give her any excuse but she is trying. I shook my head pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind and walked back in the house.

As I walked in I gazed at the gorgeous looking gods on my couch. One annoying one was missing though.

I trotted in the kitchen not knowing what to do and saw Edward standing there with his back faced towards me. I didn't really wanna have an awkward talk with him so I tried being quiet to get to the stairs.

Just then he turned around and saw me almost at the foot of them and said

"Hi"

"Hey." I replied annoyed I was so close.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded not knowing what else to do and walked over to him as he lead me in the living room. It was deserted and a bit dark since the lights were dimmed and it was pitch black outside.

"So, um what do you wanna talk about?" I asked voicing my thoughts. What could he possibly have to say?

"I don't know. I just wanted to clear the air, have a nice conversation. Get the awkward crap out of the way. L-"

"I got it." I interrupted smiling a bit at his blabbering. We sat there trying not to openly gawk at each other but after a while we ran out of things to say. There was a good minute of silence and I had had enough.

"Lets do something." I said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"This is awkward and we both know it. Lets do something." I repeated.

"Okay. Like what?" he asked.

**HOUR LATER….**

"Look at that girl!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"What?" Edward asked as I fidgeted with my pillow. We were laying in my bed watching some new chick flick on my T.V.

"She trusts him so much! She is an idiot. This movie is stupid. Too CLICHÉ." I said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked slightly amused and my banter.

"All these movies are the same. Boy and girl that are in love only after knowing each other for two seconds. Then, the girl runs away from boy since he did something wrong and he chases her. They can't be together for some unknown reason but in the end they marry and live HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Well happy ever after my butt, since that is all crap."

"You know most girls would be crying at this sappy stuff." He replied.

"Yeah well they are all just over emotional." I retorted eating my popcorn.

That is what we did all night talked, laughed, chatted, and then I noticed a HUGE problem. He acted nice. I was NOT use to this so it scared me. What if I started liking him? That would be horrible. Especially after all the stuff he put me through.

Alright, I have to make a decision here on out. I have got to let go of the past even though I sound like those girls in the movies that end up heart-broken. Well, I wouldn't since I would never ever fall for him.

That is what my last thought was before I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I woke up pretty early. I could tell since the window had that odd tint to it letting you know that if you wanted you could stay in bed for an extra hour. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read 5:17. Great.

I then realized that my left side was much warmer than my right. I opened my eyes and gazed down to see Bella.

She was curled up into my side and her head rested on my shoulder. I could have nudged her head but I could not find the power in me to do it. I simply kissed her head and wrapped my arm around her as well and dozed off.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I noticed I could not move. I gazed at my body and saw Edwards firm arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I did not budge since I felt like I was on cloud nine but then felt something warm on my head. I glanced up without moving and saw his lips pressed near my head.

Oh shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay I know I haven't written in FOREVER but I really need to redo this story because I don't like it haha and it's too much sometimes so I am rewriting it! its called two bellas remake. Please read!**


End file.
